Atherosclerosis and its associated coronary artery disease (CAD) is the leading cause of mortality in the industrialized world. Despite attempts to modify secondary risk factors (smoking, obesity, lack of exercise) and treatment of dyslipidemia with dietary modification and drug therapy, coronary heart disease (CHD) remains the most common cause of death in the U.S.
Risk for development of this condition has been shown to be strongly correlated with certain plasma lipid levels. While elevated LDL-C may be the most recognized form of dyslipidemia, it is by no means the only significant lipid associated contributor to CHD. Low HDL-C is also a known risk factor for CHD (Gordon, D. J., et al.: “High-density Lipoprotein Cholesterol and Cardiovascular Disease”, Circulation, (1989), 79: 8–15).
High LDL-cholesterol and triglyceride levels are positively correlated, while high levels of HDL-cholesterol are negatively correlated with the risk for developing cardiovascular diseases. Thus, dyslipidemia is not a unitary risk profile for CHD but may be comprised of one or more lipid aberrations.
Among the many factors controlling plasma levels of these disease dependent principles, cholesteryl ester transfer protein (CETP) activity affects all three. The role of this 70,000 dalton plasma glycoprotein found in a number of animal species, including humans, is to transfer cholesteryl ester and triglyceride between lipoprotein particles, including high-density lipoproteins (HDL), low density lipoproteins (LDL), very low density lipoproteins (VLDL), and chylomicrons. The net result of CETP activity is a lowering of HDL cholesterol and an increase in LDL cholesterol. This effect on lipoprotein profile is believed to be pro-atherogenic, especially in subjects whose lipid profile constitutes an increased risk for CHD.
No wholly satisfactory HDL-elevating therapies exist. Niacin can significantly increase HDL, but has serious toleration issues resulting in reduced compliance. Fibrates and the HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors raise HDL-C only modestly. As a result, there is a significant unmet medical need for a well-tolerated agent, which can significantly elevate plasma HDL levels, thereby reversing or slowing the progression of atherosclerosis.
PCT application publication number WO 00/02887 discloses the use of catalysts comprising certain novel ligands for transition metals in transition metal-catalyzed carbon-heteroatom and carbon-carbon bond formation.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,140,343, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses, inter alia, the CETP inhibitor, cis-4-[acetyl-(3,5-bis-trifluoromethyl-benzyl)-amino]-2-ethyl-6-trifluoromethyl-3,4-dihydro-2H-quinoline-1-carboxylic acid isopropyl ester, and processes for the preparation thereof.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,197,786, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses, inter alia, the CETP inhibitor, cis-4-[(3,5-bis-trifluoromethyl-benzyl)-methoxycarbonyl-amino]-2-ethyl-6-trifluoromethyl-3,4-dihydro-2H-quinoline-1-carboxylic acid ethyl ester, and processes for the preparation thereof.